mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
Depressão: há solução?
“Até quando terei de suportar este sofrimento? Até quando o meu coração se encherá dia e noite de tristeza?” (Salmo 13:2). De acordo com a Organização Mundial da Saúde (OMS), cerca de 340 milhões de pessoas desenvolvem depressão por ano em todo o mundo e 850 mil pessoas cometem suicídio. No Brasil, são cerca de 17 milhões de pessoas deprimidas. Estima-se que em 2020 a depressão seja a segunda maior questão de saúde pública no mundo, perdendo apenas e provavelmente para as doenças cardiovasculares.1 Mas, o que é depressão? É muito comum ouvirmos alguém dizer que está se sentindo deprimido. O termo “deprimido” ou “depressão” tornou-se muito popular e tem sido usado pelas pessoas em um geral como forma de expressar qualquer dor emocional que estejam sentindo, seja ela tristeza, ansiedade, medo, raiva ou decepção. No entanto, nem tudo é depressão. A depressão é um transtorno de humor que envolve um conjunto de pelo menos cinco ou mais sintomas que perduram num período mínimo de duas semanas em dias consecutivos, dentre os quais estão presentes2: (1) humor deprimido na maior parte do dia; (2) acentuada diminuição do interesse ou prazer em todas ou quase todas as atividades na maior parte do dia; (3) perda ou ganho significativo de peso geralmente por diminuição ou aumento do apetite; (4) insônia ou hipersonia (sono exagerado); (5) agitação ou lentidão psicomotora; (6) fadiga ou perda de energia frequente; (7) sentimento frequente de inutilidade ou culpa excessiva ou inadequada; (8) capacidade diminuída de pensar e de se concentrar, ou indecisão quase todos os dias; (9) pensamentos de desesperança e de morte recorrentes; (10) ideação suicida recorrente sem um plano específico; (11) tentativa de suicídio ou (12) plano específico para cometer suicídio. Além disso, para se ter o diagnóstico de depressão, os sintomas não devem estar associados ao uso de substâncias que possam causá-los como drogas ilícitas ou abuso de medicamentos; não devem estar associados a uma condição médica geral (por exemplo, o hipotireoidismo, que tem como um de seus sintomas o humor deprimido); e nem podem ser explicados por um período de luto após alguma perda significativa.3 Por que nos deprimimos? Não é um fator isolado que justifica o desenvolvimento da depressão. Há várias causas que podem estar envolvidas nisto. Algumas destas causas não são passíveis de serem mudadas. Mas, outras são perfeitamente modificáveis e, por isso, a depressão tem como ser tratada. Algumas causas que não são modificáveis são:4 – Genética – Algumas pessoas têm a propensão genética para o desenvolvimento da depressão, o que não significa que a pessoa terá a doença, mas que terá mais facilidade para apresentá-la em algum momento da vida; – Antecedentes de depressão na família – O risco de depressão aumenta consideravelmente quando há antecedentes de transtorno depressivo na família, particularmente em familiares de primeiro grau;5 – O ambiente durante a infância – Pessoas que sofreram algum tipo de abuso na infância (físico, sexual, verbal, emocional, negligência ou abandono) são mais propensas a desenvolverem depressão do que outras. Além disso, crianças que tiveram seus pais ausentes, ou que eram constantemente criticadas ou desvalorizadas, também podem ter uma probabilidade maior de sofrerem depressão. Algumas causas passíveis de serem modificadas:6 – Fatores nutricionais – A falta de alguns nutrientes no organismo pode ser uma das causas da depressão. Níveis inferiores de gorduras ômega-3, ácido fólico e vitamina B12 estão associados a quadros depressivos. Da mesma maneira, o mercúrio contido em certos peixes e carnes de vaca tem a capacidade de alterar as emoções e o humor e, por isso, devem ser evitados; – Fatores sociais – Algumas perdas vivenciadas ao longo da vida podem ser “a gota d’água” para o surgimento de uma depressão (término de um relacionamento, luto não resolvido, ausência de amizades e apoio social, eventos estressantes como desemprego, mudança de casa ou cidade). Apesar de que alguns destes fatores não podem ser modificados, a própria pessoa pode aprender a lidar com estes eventos de maneira diferente a fim de se tornar capaz de experimentá-los sem se deprimir; – Fatores do estilo de vida – A inatividade física é um fator de risco para o surgimento da depressão. Através do exercício físico, hormônios como a serotonina e a dopamina são produzidos e colaboram para o sentimento de bem-estar emocional. Além disto, a ausência de uma rotina com relação aos horários de dormir, acordar, e fazer as refeições é considerada uma causa possível para o desenvolvimento da depressão. – Fatores comportamentais – Pessoas que possuem a tendência de se desvalorizarem, de desacreditarem em si mesmas e de pensarem de forma geralmente negativa também podem ser mais propensas a desenvolverem depressão, principalmente quando este fator se soma a outros mencionados anteriormente. O que posso fazer para tratar a depressão? Assim como há vários fatores que podem estar envolvidos no surgimento da depressão, há várias frentes de tratamento que poderão ajudar a pessoa deprimida a se recuperar emocionalmente. 1. Cuide da sua alimentação – Muitos pacientes deprimidos melhoram o humor através de mudanças alimentares. Alimentos ricos em triptofano (tofu, sementes de abóbora, farinha de glúten, sementes de gergelim, amêndoas, nozes, feijão-fradinho e leite integral) ajudam o cérebro a elaborar a serotonina, responsável pela sensação de bem-estar.7 A deficiência de ácido fólico também pode ser uma causa direta da depressão.8 Algumas fontes vegetarianas de ácido fólico são: grão-de-bico, feijão-fradinho, lentilhas, quiabo, feijão-branco graúdo, espinafre, folhas de mostarda, amendoim e suco de laranja fresco. A vitamina B12 é essencial para o funcionamento do cérebro e para evitar o humor depressivo.9 Por isso, é importante que a pessoa com depressão peça uma avaliação médica a fim de checar o nível desta vitamina em seu organismo. Algumas fontes vegetais de vitamina B12 são: cereais, ovo inteiro, leite de soja, leite integral, espinafre e feijão-soja. Pessoas com dietas estritamente vegetarianas podem necessitar do suplemento de vitamina B12, com a orientação médica devida. A falta de ômega-3 também está associada a quadros depressivos. Apesar de ser encontrado em peixes, a contaminação dos rios pode trazer consequências prejudiciais à saúde ao consumirmos peixes. Na dieta vegetariana, o ômega-3 pode ser encontrado nos seguintes alimentos: óleo de semente de linhaça, amêndoas trituradas, nozes, soja fresco, espinafre, abacate, amêndoas, nabo, banana, batata-doce e outros.10 Tais alimentos podem ajudar no tratamento da depressão, mas devem ser consumidos com a orientação médica e de um nutricionista e em paralelo a outros instrumentos de ajuda. 2. Faça exercícios físicos – A prática do exercício físico faz com que o corpo produza serotonina e dopamina, hormônios que se encontram em níveis inferiores ao normal na depressão. É importante que a pessoa deprimida se exercite diariamente mesmo sem ter vontade. 3. Procure dormir a quantidade de horas necessárias – É importante que a pessoa deprimida mantenha o máximo possível sua rotina de sono a fim de colaborar com o próprio corpo para a sua recuperação, evitando permanecer na cama por muito tempo, e também ficar muito tempo sem dormir. 4. Tenha amigos e evite isolar-se socialmente – Ter com quem conversar, falar sobre o que está sentindo, ou apenas ter companhia é um fator de ajuda para a recuperação da depressão. O senso de pertencimento (ser amigo de alguém) faz com que a pessoa se sinta querida, acompanhada e, portanto, entendida em sua dor.11 5. Identifique pensamentos negativos, questione-os e modifique-os12 – Pensamentos negativos como “nunca vou sair desta depressão”, “não consigo fazer nada”, “sou uma péssima companhia para as pessoas”, se tornam automáticos quando uma pessoa está deprimida e acabam potencializando o sentimento de tristeza e indiferença quanto à vida. Esforçar-se para mudar os pensamentos é bastante importante. Como? a) Identifique quais pensamentos negativos você está nutrindo. Escreva-os em um papel. b) Questione se realmente estes pensamentos são verdadeiros. Este questionamento pode ser prejudicado pela própria condição depressiva. Por isso, o que pode ajudar é a própria pessoa se perguntar: “O que você diria a um amigo que está passando pela mesma situação que você?”, “O que você diria a alguém querido que acha que nunca vai melhorar?” e escreva as respostas. c) Finalmente, reescreva por quais pensamentos você poderia trocar estes que estão negativos a fim de que estejam mais próximos da realidade. Por exemplo: “Nunca vou sair desta depressão” – “Posso fazer algumas coisas que me ajudarão a me recuperar desta depressão.” “Não consigo fazer nada” – “Estou sem vontade de fazer as coisas que eu fazia antes, mas posso começar a tentar fazer algumas coisas mesmo sem vontade, e depois a vontade voltará.” “Sou uma péssima companhia para as pessoas” – “Algumas pessoas gostam da minha companhia e ainda me amam apesar de eu estar passando por este momento difícil na minha vida.” 6. Estabeleça objetivos para o seu dia – a pessoa deprimida geralmente se sente desanimada para realizar as atividades do dia a dia. No entanto, quanto mais a pessoa se entrega aos sentimentos depressivos, mais deprimida vai ficando. Por isso, é importante que ela estabeleça objetivos para o dia com atividades que farão bem a ela, por mais que não sinta vontade de fazê-las. Ao final do dia, é importante que se concentre nas coisas que conseguiu fazer e não naquelas que ainda não conseguiu.13 7. Desenvolva atividades que envolvam raciocínio – Atividades que ocupam a mente e o corpo colaboram para que a pessoa tire a sua concentração na angústia que está sentindo e comece a exercitar novos circuitos cerebrais através de outras atividades. Elas incluem: fazer um esporte, palavras-cruzadas, montar um quebra-cabeça e outras atividades que envolvam raciocínio.14 8. Ajude alguém ou participe de atividades voluntárias – Ajudar outras pessoas que também estão precisando de ajuda ou envolver-se em alguma atividade voluntária da comunidade ou da igreja também é uma maneira de estimular novas conexões cerebrais, saindo do padrão doentio da depressão.15 9. Desenvolva a fé – Várias pesquisas demonstram que pessoas deprimidas que possuem uma experiência religiosa íntima e profunda se recuperam mais rapidamente do que outras pessoas não-religiosas e que não possuem nenhuma fé.16Isto não significa que pessoas de fé não se deprimem. Elias e Ezequiel eram homens de Deus. Porém, viveram situações nas quais se sentiram profundamente deprimidos (1 Reis 19:4; Ezequiel 3:14). 10. Busque as ajudas profissionais necessárias – O profissional psicólogo, através da psicoterapia, poderá ajudar a pessoa deprimida a identificar possíveis causas deste sofrimento e a lidar com pensamentos e sentimentos dolorosos para que haja alívio dos sintomas e a recuperação emocional. E, paralelamente a isto, as depressões moderadas e graves precisam da orientação de um médico psiquiatra que avalie a necessidade do uso de algum medicamento por um tempo determinado. Como ajudar uma pessoa deprimida? Algumas orientações são importantes para a família de uma pessoa que está deprimida, veja: 1. É importante saber que a depressão é uma doença e não um “fingimento” ou “fraqueza”. Não tem a ver com falta de fé também. Por isso, não critique a pessoa por estar deprimida; 2. Marque uma consulta com um médico psiquiatra para a avaliação da necessidade do uso de medicamentos e uma consulta psicológica para que a pessoa aprenda a lidar com o sofrimento atual e se fortaleça emocionalmente, recuperando-se e evitando possíveis recaídas; 3. Evite fazer com que o deprimido se anime com frases como: “Pare de pensar coisas ruins!”, ou “Você tem que ficar animado”. Talvez a intenção ao usar estas frases seja boa, mas quando a pessoa ouve frases como estas, ela pode se sentir mais incapaz ainda por não conseguir fazer o que estão sugerindo a ela naquele momento e culpada por esta incapacidade; 4. Encoraje seu familiar a fazer um exercício físico (se possível, o acompanhe); 5. Encoraje-o a seguir as orientações médicas, porque pode ser que ele, por causa do próprio desânimo da depressão, negligencie o tratamento; 6. O cuidado deve ser redobrado se o familiar tiver ideias suicidas. Se ele fala em se matar, em morrer ou em “querer dormir para sempre” é importante que a família informe isto para o médico psiquiatra que está cuidando de seu parente para que medidas possam ser tomadas para a prevenção do suicídio; 7. Procure avaliar se há alguma situação familiar que possa estar contribuindo para que esta pessoa esteja com depressão (mesmo sem ser intencional) e avalie a necessidade de a família ser tratada como um todo através de uma Terapia Familiar com a ajuda de um profissional psicólogo. Muitas vezes, a pessoa que está doente é um sintoma da família enferma. VOCÊ E O CRIADOR Em momentos de profunda tristeza e desesperança, muitos de nós achamos que nunca mais sairemos da escuridão provocada pela dor e sofrimento da alma. Temos medo de não sermos mais capazes de sentir alegria. E, por vezes, temos a impressão de que Deus não está nos ouvindo. No entanto, a Bíblia diz que “na minha angústia, eu clamo ao Senhor, e Ele me ouve” (Salmo 120:1), e que “o Senhor é bom, é fortaleza no dia da angústia, e conhece os que nEle se refugiam” (Naum 1:7). O Criador continua interessado em curar Seus filhos. Saiba que Ele ama muito você. Aproxime-se dEle, abra o seu coração a Ele, e confie de que “ao anoitecer, pode vir o choro, mas a alegria vem pela manhã” (Salmo 30:5). 1 Fonte: http://www.boehringer-ingelheim.com.br/conteudo.asp?conteudo=932 2Fonte: Manual Diagnóstico e Estatístico de Transtornos Mentais, DSM-IV-TR, 4ª edição. American Psychiatric Association.Artmed, Porto Alegre: 2003. 3Fonte: http://www.psicosite.com.br/tra/hum/depressao.htm 4Fonte: Nedley, N. Como Sair da Depressão. Prevenção, tratamento e cura. Casa Publicadora Brasileira, Tatuí: 2009, p. 40. 5Fonte: Biederman J., et al. Patterns of psychopathology and dysfunction in high-risk children of parents with panic disorder and major depression. Am J Psychiatry 158, 2001, p. 49-57. 6Fonte:Nedley, N. Como Sair da Depressão. Prevenção, tratamento e cura. Casa Publicadora Brasileira, Tatuí: 2009, p. 53-58. 7 Fonte: Nedley, N. Como Sair da Depressão. Prevenção, tratamento e cura. Casa Publicadora Brasileira, Tatuí: 2009, p. 74. 8Fonte: Fava, Maurizio. Folate, vitamin B12, and homocysteine in major depressive disorder. AM J Psychiatry 154 (1997), p. 426-428. 9Fonte: Penninx BW, Guralnik JM, et al. Vitamin B12 deficiency and depression in physically disabled older women: epidemiologic evidence from the Women’s Health and Aging Study. AM J Psychiatry 157 (2000), p. 715-721. 10 Fonte: Nedley, N. Como Sair da Depressão. Prevenção, tratamento e cura. Casa Publicadora Brasileira, Tatuí: 2009, p. 82. 11 Idem. 12 Fonte: Fonte: Hawton, K; Salvovskis, P.M.; Kirk, J. & Clark, D. M. Terapia Cognitivo-Comportamental para Problemas Psiquiátricos: Um guia prático. Martins Fontes. São Paulo, 1997, p. 311-331. 13 Fonte: Hawton, K; Salvovskis, P.M.; Kirk, J. & Clark, D. M. Terapia Cognitivo-Comportamental para Problemas Psiquiátricos: Um guia prático. Martins Fontes. São Paulo, 1997, p. 304 e 305. 14 Idem. 15 Fonte: http://revistavivasaude.uol.com.br/saude-nutricao/105/artigo243860-1.asp 16 Fonte: Nedley, N. Como Sair da Depressão. Prevenção, tratamento e cura. Casa Publicadora Brasileira, Tatuí: 2009, p. 100.